Waiting Right Here
by Babydracky
Summary: À la fois amis et rivaux, leur relation est plus qu'ambiguë, jusqu'au jour où l'un des deux perd son contrôle, et embrasse l'autre...


Il était allongé sur ce lit immaculé et fixait intensément le plafond craquelé depuis plusieurs bonnes heures déjà. C'était passionnant. En tout cas plus que les émissions télévisées qui passaient sur n'importe laquelle des rares chaînes dont il disposait ici. Ses parents lui avaient bien apporté des livres afin qu'il puisse s'occuper l'esprit, mais il les avait déjà lus depuis fort longtemps et son excellente mémoire lui interdisait d'oublier le moindre détail d'un roman policier, alors à quoi bon relire une intrigue que l'on connaissait déjà ? Dont on n'aurait pas à trouver la solution ? Et pour laquelle on connaissait déjà le coupable ?

Il soupira son ennui une énième fois. Ciel qu'il détestait les hôpitaux ! Ils étaient si froids, si parfaitement stérilisés, si détestablement isolateurs et si…blancs ! Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce blanc qui dansait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Peu était ceux à venir le visiter mais surtout à rester longtemps en sa compagnie, tout le monde avait des occupations auxquelles vaquer. Ses parents étaient accourus mais étaient repartis aussi sec en voyage. Ran était à l'étranger pour ses études et il lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à venir de si loin pour le dorloter. Bien qu'ils aient toujours été proches, le fait que leur tentative de relation amoureuse se soit soldée par un échec cuisant laissait en chacun d'eux une amère déception.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, bien plus déprimé que le précédant. Les infirmières qui l'avaient trouvé adorable au premier abord n'aimaient plus à venir le visiter tant il semblait être une âme en peine. L'une d'elle s'était même permis de lui faire remarquer qu'après ce qu'il lui était arrivé il aurait dû s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie et ne pas se lamenter sur son sort. Que savait-elle de son sort ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être en vie mais jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient. Il se souvenait de tout, se rappelait les moindres détails. Il avait commencé cette enquête alors que Heiji Hattori travaillait déjà dessus, inutile de dire que son ami, avec ce si charmant accent franc d'Osaka, avait été ravi de le voir rallier les rangs. Et pourtant, comme toujours ils avaient fait bonne équipe. Excellente coordination et même longueur d'ondes. Jusqu'au moment où, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il ne s'en serait même jamais cru capable, il s'était interposé entre Heiji et l'un des braqueurs et qu'il s'était reçu ce coup de feu à bout portant.

Il avait senti ses entrailles se déchirer et son corps devenir glacial alors que ce sang bouillant qui s'écoulait recouvrait son flanc béant et ses jambes cotonneuses. Et pourtant la douleur ne parvenait pas à monopoliser ses sens. Non. La douleur. La froidure. Elles n'étaient rien à côté du cri déchirant qu'avait poussé Heiji, de ses mains tremblantes qui avaient tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie par tous les moyens et des larmes qui s'étaient emparées de ses yeux et qui souillaient ses joues couleur été.

Il savait que Heiji l'avait visité alors qu'il était à peine sorti de la chambre de réveil. Il savait qu'il avait attendu de longues heures durant sans bouger, sans se sustenter, sans réagir alors que lui était sur la table d'opération entre la vie et la mort. Il le savait. Personne n'avait eu besoin de lui dire car Heiji Hattori était ce genre de personne entière et complètement dévouée. Il aurait dû le voir depuis longtemps, le déduire si facilement, mais même son flair de détective avait été dupé ! Avec Heiji la logique n'avait plus de sens. Dans ce genre d'affaire, seul le cœur comptait. Et ce cœur Shinichi se l'était fait dérober.  
Heiji n'était plus revenu depuis. Shinichi se souvenait de sa voix auprès de lui, cette voix qui chuchotait, qui murmurait, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre conscience mais que son corps se faisait si lourd. Une voix chaude, rauque, rassurante et ce parfum. Un parfum épicé et exotique. Heiji sentait bon le soleil et sa voix était aussi douce que les vagues qui dansent à l'horizon par une douce brise d'été. Ces mots doux étaient durs pourtant. Il lui avait promis de les retrouver et de le venger. Mais pourquoi se mettre ainsi sciemment en danger ? Shinichi ne le lui demandait pas, ne le voulait pas ! Mais il n'avait pu prononcer le moindre son. N'avait pu le retenir auprès de lui. Alors que c'était la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant, la seule qui est une valeur à ses yeux.

Et alors qu'il n'était pas même parvenu à remuer les lèvres, il s'était senti comme une statue de granite, il avait senti ce souffle chaud caresser ses sens et ces lèvres puissantes se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Il avait senti cette chape de plomb quitter ses épaules aussi vite qu'elle s'était abattue sur lui. C'était agréable. Salvateur. Malheureusement, la caresse n'avait été que trop brève, et s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était posée sur lui. Pourtant, c'était une chaleur qui s'était répandue en lui et qui l'avait irradié d'une nouvelle lueur. C'était une sensation qu'il voulait connaître à nouveau, cette douceur sucrée, comparable aux pétales de lotus fraîchement fleuries.

Son souffle se fit plus cadencé et son cœur s'accéléra. Combien de temps encore devrait-il attendre pour le confronter ? Combien d'heures lui étaient-elles indispensables pour résoudre cette affaire ? Combien ?

Son attention fit détournée par les gros titres du journal télévisé qui annonçaient l'arrestation d'un gang de truands que la police recherchait depuis plus de dix jours et qu'elle était enfin parvenue à arrêter grâce à la participation active d'un jeune détective dont Shinichi ne put discerner que la casquette blanche. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Heiji allait bien et il avait accompli la mission qu'il s'était imparti comme un prince de contes de fées. Grand bien lui fasse ! Shinchi se calla bien confortablement contre son coussin, bien trop moelleux à son goût, et se prépara à une longue attente. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres étaient aussi innocent qu'il façonnait déjà un plan redoutable pour faire tomber le grand détective Heiji Hattori. Quelque chose que même Heiji serait incapable de voir venir ou de gérer.

On ne le laissait pas ainsi sans nouvelles pendant plus de dix jours, l'abandonnant à se ronger les sangs et à sursauter à chaque fois que quelqu'un se présentait sur le pas de la porte de chambre. Mais surtout, on ne volait pas impunément le premier baiser de Shinichi Kudo sans en payer les conséquences. Le petit basané d'Osaka ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais Shinichi s'en réjouissait déjà. Il apprendrait qu'il y a de ces personnes auxquelles il ne faut pas se frotter de trop près.


End file.
